Natsumi Hinata
| voiced by = , | wordplay = 723 | alias = Summer | age = 14 | gender = Female | species = Pekoponian | born = December 2 | occupation = Student }} is a protagonist in the series Keroro Gunso. She is the sister of Fuyuki Hinata, daughter of Aki Hinata and Haru Hinata, and granddaughter of Akina Hinata. Character The older sister of Fuyuki Hinata, Natsumi is a vivacious and fiery teenager whose most notable points are her great athletic abilities and her bitter rivalry with the series' antihero, Sergeant Keroro. As her mother, Aki, is mostly at work, Natsumi often takes care of the house chores. Although she leaves most of them to Keroro, whom she always calls . In her mother's absense, Natsumi tends to adopt the role of providing the "voice of reason" to maintain order around the house--although with the circus the house has become with the help from its alien guests, she usually has to resort to beating up on the platoon to set them straight. (Unbeknownst to her, she has an additional ability to foil Corporal Giroro, as he is in love with her and will occasionally abandon wicked schemes, even in defiance of his allies, if harm might come to her as a result of the them.) Despite sometimes seeming cold and impersonal, she deeply cares about her family, and, although she rarely admits it, her surrogate alien "family," and desperately wishes for her mother to spend some quality time with her and Fuyuki. Within her family, Natsumi is probably the only one capable of noticing the presence of the house spirit. Whenever the spirit causes mischief or makes an appearance, Natsumi immediately feels under the weather due to the ghost's spiritual presence. During her grade-school days in the manga, Natsumi was nicknamed "Devil Summer" (her name literally means "summer beauty") due to her violent temper, though she became more mature when she reached middle school. Although generally tomboyish for her athleticism, Natsumi has a number of typical "teenage-girl" insecurities, especially around her crush, Saburo. She is an avid listener to 623's radio show, though her failure on ever listening to any of her postcards over the show has become a running gag in the series. Natsumi is fairly popular among the alumni at her school, especially among girls due to her masculine interests like sports. One of her most notable admirers is Koyuki Azumaya, her best friend, At times, Natsumi and Keroro seem to absolutely hate each other, as Keroro is an idiotic annoyance to her once-peaceful life and as she herself is Keroro's main obstacle from world invasion. However, their relationship is one of the most complex within the series, as it varies from rivalry and hate to concern and understanding. Natsumi has feminine interests like sweet things and snacks in general, as well as flowers and cute thing, She has the word 'summer' in English on her bedroom door, and is part of the kaito team 'MorePeachSummerSnow'. Natsumi also known to have a horrible temper during the Summer season (reference to her name), but hasn't been seen very often, maybe because Aki scolded her about that. Apperance Height:158 cm Weight:48 kg Relationships The Hinatas Natsumi is well known for being extremely protective of her family, as she and her brother are mostly without their parents at home. Fuyuki Hinata Natsumi gets along well with her little brother and they love each other as siblings. However, when Fuyuki doesn't make his school works and/or his house jobs, Natsumi tends to scold him, specially about the house jobs, since she believes that affects to Aki. Also, Natsumi is more protective to her brother than anything, specially after the arrival of Keroro and his platoon. Actually, she is most afraid of a possible betrayal from the Keroro Platoon to her brother, as he appreciates them too much, and if that occurs, she may retaliate against them with full force, no matter what the cost. Aki Hinata Natsumi longs for her mother to be with the family during holidays and would sometimes be very upset because of it. But she would hide her tears away from others, something expected because she matured very soon. Despite her mother's regular absence, Natsumi loves and cares about Aki very much. Haru Hinata Until now, it's very unknown about the relationship between Natsumi and her father, as he is a traveler who is rarely at home. It may be possible, however, that Haru gave to his daughter the violent temper she always have, as Fuyuki and Aki have a calmer personality. Akina Hinata Natsumi also cares dearly about her grandmother, who lives in a farm village near Tokyo. Every time the Hinatas go to visit Akina, Natsumi watches the Keroro Platoon to avoid any bad moment her grandmother can experience. The Keroro Platoon At first, Natsumi was greatly suspicious about the Keroro Platoon, especially their leader, Keroro. He still rouses her suspicions on a daily basis with his lack of respect for doing his chores and the threat he poses to humankind. However, she appears to have mixed feelings about them in general every once in a while. Most of the time she is yelling at them or beating them up, whether they have threatened "Pekopon" or simply her peace. However, there are times that she will work with them to save her home. Sergeant Keroro Ironically, Natsumi was the one who pointed out Keroro's hiding spot in Fuyuki's bedroom to wake up her oversleeping brother, thus revealing Keroro from hiding. Natsumi is Keroro's main obstacle in his plot to take over the world, so to take Keroro's mind off of world conquest, Natsumi put most of the house chores to Keroro. She is majorly annoyed by Keroro and his plans for world domination, but made another ironic point when she reminded the alien platoon of their true purpose to rule Earth when they completely forgot about it. However, Natsumi and Keroro really do get along well once she got use to his presence and would sometimes look up to each other as surrogate siblings, and that became natural with the time. Private Tamama Natsumi thought that Tamama was kind of cute, but this thought faded when Natsumi saw the other side of Tamama. Eventually, the two learned to get along, as long as Natsumi didn't make him angry. Tamama affectionately calls her "Na-chi" in the Japanese version, implying that though their connection is faint they are on fairly good terms. Corporal Giroro At first, she'd distrusted Giroro like all the others—especially since he almost blew up her house upon first visit. She soon learned of his magnificent sweet potato roasting skills and his tendency to come to her aid several times, and seems to have warmed up to him. However, she's still blissfully unaware of his undying love for her. In one episode she admits that she no longer sees Giroro as an alien, but more so a foreigner, which implies she trusts him more so than the others. Also, she seems to trust him to help her brother if he is in need, even stating one time when she is not there to help him that "he is with the stupid frog and Giroro". In the episode Giroro, On A Journey de arimasu she proves that she has formed a bond with him when she leaves 623's special radio show to try and say goodbye to him, becoming upset because he didn't tell her. She arrives at the station just in time to say goodbye and actually shows affection, though masked under indignant statements. When he leaves, she actually appears to cry, though she toughs it out and wipes away the tears. She is commonly partnered with him. Oddly enough, though she notices pokes at other people's affections, she does not understand Giroro's attentions. Often if he accidently flat out tells her he likes her, she asks him what he said, or doesn't hear it. Sergeant Major Kururu Like all of the other characters (except Saburo), Natsumi thought of Kururu as an insensitive inventor, but they would make a temporary truce with each other at extreme emergencies. Kururu poses a threat and they are on testy terms, especially if he embarasses her. Kululu does seem to respect her might and helps her out sometimes. Lance Corporal Dororo Natsumi's friendship with Dororo is very remote like the others, but doesn't think of him as a threat like his teammates as he saved her more than once from Dasonu Maso and knows about his dark past. Angol Mois Natsumi is also a close friend of Mois, and most of all, she trusts her like a normal person, maybe because of Mois's appearance and innocent nature. But until now, Natsumi doesn't understand Mois's over-appreciation to Keroro, because in contrast, he and Mois get along very well. Other characters parents. This is one of the shared bad facts of the Hinata and Nishizawa families, something Natsumi is very worried about.]] Momoka Nishizawa Although is not seen much, Momoka and Natsumi are great friends each other: both know that feeling of a crush with the opposite genre, understanding Momoka's love for her brother, as she has a crush on Saburo. Also, in episode 207 (second part), Natsumi says to understand the fact that Oka can't be with Momoka most times; that is because Aki does not usually assist to the institute's activities, not even to be in the house, due to her work. This problem is shared by both families, and is something Natsumi gets quite affected, specially because she knows that Momoka met Fuyuki in the Yotaka school, during their childhood. Natsumi, her brother and Momoka, all three have had to endure that particular lack of affection from their parents, that is not given by being "orphans", but because these latter have tasks that consume their time to devote it to their children. Even, Natsumi is jealous that at least Baio can spend more time with Momoka than Aki (or even Haru) with her. So, this lead to think that Momoka is even closer to Natsumi than Koyuki and/or Mois, because of these facts. Mutsumi Saburo Natsumi has a notable and humongous crush on Saburo (whom she refers to as Saburo-senpai), a senior at her school. However, due to Saburo skipping his classes most of the time, he is thought as a gang member to his classmates(manga). But even with these rumors (and that her friends said that Saburo wasn't fit for her), Natsumi feels amorous feelings for the boy and learns about his kind side. Saburo doesn't seem to notice Natsumi's feelings for him, but thinks of her as a good friend and retains a good-natured friendship with her. Natsumi also is a big fan of Saburo's (anonymous in the anime) radio counterpart, 623 (read as Mutsumi), like many other girls, and is yet to discover his alter-ego. Also, showing how she feels, she continuously blushes whenever she sees him in sight. Koyuki Azumaya After meeting for the first time as a new student in Natsumi's class, Koyuki Azumaya takes some interest to her after smelling "city scent" from her and observing her athletic skills, leaving both Koyuki and Natsumi to be impressed by one other. Later on, as Natsumi learns that Koyuki was Dororo's partner, they spend more time with each other, and later, Natsumi becomes great friends , and wants to get close to her. Natsumi mentors Koyuki about city life and the ways of Tokyo civilians and its culture since Koyuki lived much of her life away from all of it. but the two still remain in a strong friendship. Satsuki Shiwasu Natsumi met Satsuki at the Yotaka school, and both became childhood friends. Actually, both are in 2-A grade, at the Kissho Academy. Satsuki appears to have a mad crush on Natsumi by unknown reasons, but hasn't been confirmed until now. Yayoi Shimotsuki Like Satsuki, Natsumi met Yayoi at the Yotaka school, and became a childhood friend of both. And she is also in 2-A grade, at the Kissho Academy. Unlike Satsuki, Yayoi is more calmer and only sees Natsumi as an old friend. Trivia *In the manga, she gives out more cruel punishments compared to the anime. For example, in the episode when Keroro's father was supposed to visit Keroro for the first time, Natsumi only punches Keroro three times. In the manga, she whips him. *Natsumi has a crush on Saburo, but also seems to have a crush on Dance Man(or he might just be Natsumi's fan) *There are some occasions that Natsumi actually cares for Keroro like in episode 23 when Kururu points out that Keroro will disappear along with the other Keroro Clones, Natsumi cries. She also cries (though it is not shown on screen thoroughly) when Giroro leaves Pekopon. *Oddly enough, the top of her head seems to flatten out later in the series as her hair is lower set and not as curvy at the ends. Gallery run_kuu_chan_by_natsumi___hinata-d31d40d.jpg when_we_ate_by_natsumi___hinata-d31d2rt.jpg tumblr_m1xa256TT01qix6r8.jpg|Who's that lady...Sexy ladyXD keroro natsumi.jpg|Natsumi vs Keroro... Normally, Natsumi is the winner Natsumi hit the door at Keroro!.png tumblr_mdkwn4fO3g1rga89io2_250.jpg|Natsumi as a Princess with a veil on her back. Sergent NatsumiC.jpg|Natsumi on one of the Keroro books. Adult Natsumi.png|Natsumi adult version Ep82-Natsumi-WithChildhoodFriends.png|With her childhood friends. Natsumi.png 8566_153029.jpg|Natsumi happy haber_donde_miran_by_natsumi___hinata-d320v60.jpg tumblr_m1x9mdnZz01qix6r8.jpg|WTF always_summer_by_natsumi___hinata-d320txu.jpg char_7102.jpg Natsumi Hinata swimsuit 2.jpg Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Pekoponian Category:Hinatas Category:Humans Category:Anime series Category:Manga series Category:Keroro Gunso movies Category:Pekoponians